Princess of Darkness
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: OCC-Treinta y uno de octubre, la fecha en la que la puerta de inframundo se abre para que los seres del mas allá visiten la tierra pero cuando el rebelde Edward Masen príncipe de las tinieblas quiera vengarse se topara delante de su futuro... Mini Fic de 4 Caps
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de crepusculo son propiedad de Stph Meyer ella me los presta para que yo juegue con ellos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta de EFF**_

_**(www facebook**_** com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Princess of Darkness**_

.

.

Treinta y uno de octubre, la fecha en la que la puerta del inframundo se abría para nuestro festín, estaba harto de tener que esperar ese único y maldito día para salir y ser el demonio que en realidad soy, cansado de este maldito encierro.

YO soy el hijo del dueño de la oscuridad, podía hacer lo que se me diera la gana, pero no, castigando al hijo de Lucifer enseñarían la lección más preciada para todos los demonios… nunca retes al diablo. Como si me importara una mierda lo que pensara mi padre, de solo imaginar el festín que me daría esta noche se me hacía agua la boca, los colmillos se me expandían, la excitación en mi cuerpo llegaba a niveles insospechables. La maldita media noche se me estaba haciendo eterna, los minutos parecían convertirse en horas, quería salir ya y mandar todo al diablo, literalmente, mandar a mi padre a meter su cabeza en su trasero.

—Edward… —La voz ronroneante de Irina me causó repulsión, ella tenía una sangre tan asquerosa y ni siquiera era buena para follar, un puto iceberg daba más calor que ella, bufé frustrado cuando sentí sus tacones repiquetear contra el parque—. Eddie...

—Es Edward —murmuré contrito—. ¿Qué quieres? La odiaba. Odiaba su meloseria insípida y su absurdo enamoramiento, como si yo fuese a tomar en serio en algún momento, como si estuviese a la altura para que yo la aceptase.

—¿Por qué tan enojado? Eddie de cariño, demonio —sonrió—. Quería saber si vas a subir esta noche. —Se acercó colocando sus asquerosas uñas en mi remera negra—. Quiero ir…

—No puedes —sentencié tajante.

—Pero tú…

—No, Irina, ni aunque quisiera llevarte —me burlé de ella. Esta noche quería sangre pura, la necesitaba, había pasado mucho tiempo y necesitaba un coño tierno, sangre sin manchas, estaba harto de comer inmundicias. Las hechiceras eran buenas, pero no tanto como para clavar mis dientes en ellas, su sangre era oscura como un pozo de petróleo, servían para descargarme, aunque nunca quedara cien por ciento satisfecho, así que yo había esperado este maldito 31 de octubre como un jodido adicto…

Sangre, virtud y mucho, mucho sexo. A pesar de tener casi cuatrocientos años, aún era joven, malditamente apuesto e irresistible, sobre todo para las humanas, todo en mí las atraía: mi olor, mi voz, mi jodido porte, y es que las pobres cosillas insignificantes eran tan fáciles de caer. Una mirada coqueta, una sonrisa torcida y la señorita más remilgada se convertía en una puta sedienta de que mi miembro la hiciera gritar sin parar.

¿Quién soy?

Esa era la pregunta del millón cuando sus huesos se reducían a polvo entre mis dedos, cuando mis colmillos se enterraban en la tibia carne de su cuello, cuando mis ojos se volvían un par de zafiros rojo sangre, fríos como un glacial, tomando de ellas mi pago por el polvo de sus vidas.

Nada en este mundo es gratis, si quieres algo tienes que pagar por ello.

—Por fin se acabó tu castigo —gritó Jasper, entrando a mi habitación, haciendo que Irina se alejara rápidamente, ella y Jasper no eran muy cordiales, mi primo nunca se entregaría al placer con una hechicera como ella, ni de ninguna, la verdad no sé qué esperaba para adentrarse en el oscuro y placentero mundo del sexo por diversión.

—Lárgate. —Miré a Irina bufar—. Me enferma tu presencia.

—Eres un maldito hijo de… —chilló con voz estridente.

—Termina esa frase y los días estarán acabados para ti —espeté entre dientes—. Lárgate. —Ella dio un portazo fuertemente al salir de mi habitación.

¿Qué creían, que en el inframundo vivíamos en cuevas? No somos tan malditamente arcaicos.

Caminé hasta mi pila de _cd's_, me gustaba coleccionar estas cosas del mundo mortal, tenía una pared llena de discos de música metálica y el mejor Rock and Roll. Diez años de encierro podían ser un millón aquí, coloqué el cd de _Hellfest_ en el volumen más alto, para tratar de engañar al tiempo. Si el inframundo era más que neblina, oscuridad y demonios o hechiceros, éste era mi lugar. MI IMPERIO—. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche, Ed?

—Lo mismo de siempre, Jasper, follar, robar, matar, sentir…

—¿Sentir? —dijo con voz de burla—. ¿Tus ciento veinte concubinas no te hacen sentir?

—Sabes lo frío que es follar con una puta hechicera. —Chasqueé mis dientes—. Cierto, no lo sabes. Me huele que te has equivocado de territorio, no sé, quizás deberías ir arriba del cielo mortal… pendejo —bufé.

—Mi tío Carlisle me ha dicho que debo ir contigo esta noche y cuidarte de que no cometas las mismas estupideces que cometiste hace diez años.

Genial, ahora tenía niñero, si mi padre pensaba que iba a arruinar mi día estaba malditamente equivocado, por muy demonio que era, no tenía poder para dominarme.

—No soy un bebé, por más que el mismísimo Diablo quiera creerlo. ¡Soy Edward Masen, el príncipe de las tinieblas, maldita sea! —Caminé hasta el estéreo y coloque otro cd.

—Lo sé, hermano. —Jasper se sentó en mi cama jugando con uno de mis discos, siempre que iba a la tierra conseguía esas idioteces por las cuales los humanos trabajaban como burros, yo solo chasqueaba los dedos y las cosas me eran dadas—. Piensa en mi tío, no quiere que le pase nada a su heredero. James estaría más que encantado en quitarte el trono.

Enfoqué mi mirada escarlata en la azul sin emociones de mi primo y mejor amigo.

—James puede irse al mismísimo purgatorio —sonreí—. Esta noche solo quiero alimentarme y follar unos cuantos coños vírgenes. Créeme, extraño uno sin usar —sonreí—. Quizás matar a unos cuantos malditos y jugar con las mentes de algunos remilgados. —Me miré en el espejo ajustando mi capa negra y tomando el antifaz. Se acercaba la hora cero.

Jasper suspiró. Él no era como yo, su viaje a la tierra lo invertía para buscar a su madre… bueno, la tumba de su madre. Cuando mi tío Caius había ido con mi padre hacía casi quinientos años atrás, se había prendado de una chica rubia de bonitos ojos azules, o al menos eso describía él; de esa "pretensión", como la había llamado el gran Carlisle, había nacido Jasper.

Un romanticón empedernido, amante a las cosas cursis y peludas… y no me refiero a un coño sin depilar, me refiero a los jodidos perros que el maldito recolectaba para asearlos, darles de comer, y luego con su don envejecerlos hasta morir. Maricón, sí, yo también lo creo. Pero gracias a ser el hijo del Rey de las Tinieblas mi mente estaba protegida contra todos, en especial contra Jasper, que al tener genes humanos era mucho más débil que yo. En qué cabeza cabe que mi padre, el gran Carlisle, se le ocurriera que él iba a cuidarme.

—Chicos. —Mi madre tocó la puerta y yo le bajé el volumen al estéreo que en esos momentos reproducía mi canción favorita, Highway to Hell. Ella asomó su cabeza mirándonos a Jazz y a mí—. Supongo que atravesarán la puerta esta noche… —ambos asentimos—. Solo sean lo más discretos posible. —Entró y acarició mi mejilla con dulzura, a sus mil trescientos años, mi madre era la mujer más hermosa del inframundo, su poder era tal que al unirse con mi padre habían hecho la mejor jodida cosa de su larga existencia… Yo—. Jasper va a acompañarte, quiero que recuerdes lo que pasó hace diez años, y por favor no cometas la estupidez que cometió tu tío Caius. —Miró a Jazz con cariño—. Te amamos, pero tu padre no actuó muy inteligente al dejarla viva luego de que te arrancara de su lado. —Jasper asintió y mi madre, la bruja más poderosa del inframundo, acarició su cabeza como si fuese uno de los tantos cachorros que Jazz cuidaba, alimentaba y luego mataba. Si al menos lo hiciera por distracción, pero según él sufrirían mucho si quedaban vivos, así que él los recogía de las calles, los llevaba a un lugar donde los sacos de pulgas se daban un festín alimenticio, luego los bañaba, y con su don del tiempo los envejecía y adiós pulgosos—. Prométeme que te portarás bien. —Mi madre me miró con sus grandes ojos turquesa, tratando de ver en mi mente lo que haría esta noche… Jodida ella, ya que tampoco podía leerla.

—Yo velaré porque no se meta en problemas, tía. —Mi primo sonrió—. Salir del inframundo sin E, no es lo mismo.

Y es que la multa por hacer una estupidez como la que había hecho hace una década atrás era restringir los permisos de salidas por diez años mortales, y al ser yo el hijo del jefe, me habían puesto como ejemplo. No, yo no podía permitir que otro imbécil como el tal Charles Swan me tomase una foto. No cuando mis colmillos estaban clavados en el cuello de una mujer.

—Tu padre quiere verte antes de que cruces la puerta, Edward.

—Va a darme otro sermón de cómo comportarme en la tierra —bufé, arreglando mi cabello—. Lamento desilusionar al gran Lucifer, pero me importa una mierda lo que tenga que decirme, el discursito ya me lo sé, se ha encargado de repetírmelo durante diez malditos años mortales.

—Es tu padre.

—No soy un niño.

—Solo ve y reúnete con él —sentenció fuerte, revolví mi cabello antes de ver a mi madre salir.

Este año me encargaría personalmente del imbécil maldito hijo de puta que arruinara mi maldita existencia, este año Charles Swan iba conocer lo que era meterse con el ser más poderoso del inframundo.

.

_**.**_

_**Portland, 31 de Octubre de 1994**_

El mundo estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, niños disfrazados, jóvenes drogados o ebrios hasta la saciedad, mujeres buscando un polvo y varias putitas vírgenes…

Jasper se había ido a jugar con sus sacos de pulgas, eran las nueve y media de la noche, estaba sentado en una rama de árbol viendo cómo el párroco de una iglesia follaba con una jovencita de diecisiete años dentro del confesionario… oh sí, uno de mis más grandes placeres, elevar un poquito la lujuria del párroco mientras la mujer le contaba una fantasía sexual pidiéndole que le mandara no sé cuántos avemaría por impura. Supiera ella que eso en el inframundo es una insignificancia, había sido divertido excitar al "_siervo del señor",_ así que estaba viendo una de las tantas películas porno dirigidas por mí, meramente satisfecho de sangre ya que había matado a seis personas de la calle y a una maldita puta que se atravesó en mi camino. Era gente que nadie iba a extrañar y por lo tanto no iban a buscarlos, me había encargado de no dejar rastro. No me joderían mis salidas anuales del inframundo, éstas iban a seguir como estaban, porque mataría a todo el que quisiera ser más listo que yo. Después de hacer unas cuantas travesuras, como que hubiera ciertos robos y algunas más tentaciones, estaba aburrido. Tenía sed, sed de pobres e indefensas mujeres vírgenes, me coloqué bien el antifaz, levanté el cuello de mi capa y ajusté mis guantes negros, habían tres chicas en una esquina, mis colmillos picaron alagándose un poco al ver que las señoritas eran castas de cuerpo, porque su mente era un sinfín de perversidades, la cuales yo estaría dispuesto a satisfacer, tenía dos manos, así que podría con las tres.

A eso me dirigía cuando lo vi.

Cabello castaño y gafas ridículamente espantosas, corría asustado… conocería ese saco de carne a miles de kilómetros de distancia, alguien me amaba mucho, porque no había pensado aún en buscar al hijo de puta de Charles Swan, lo seguí con la mirada viéndolo correr como alma en pena, internándose en la negrura del bosque haciendo mi tarea de desaparecerlo mucho más fácil y satisfactoria mi venganza. Lo haría tan lentamente que el maldito recordaría mi jodida cara hasta después de muerto.

Perro, bastardo… Mi padre me amaba, lo sabía, y yo era el hijo del mismo Lucifer.

Olvidé los coñitos calientes y dulces por el momento, mi mente se enfocó en el maldito perro que me había confinado diez años a no disfrutar de mis salidas anuales a este mundo, había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquel jovencito desgarbado de lentes ridículamente grandes, ahora estaba más maduro y corría como si el demonio lo persiguiera.

En efecto lo hacía…

—Dios misericordioso, por favor, ayúdame —dijo recostándose a un árbol.

Sonreí, el maldito no se atrevería a meterse en mis planes. Toqué mis colmillos con mi lengua mientras veía al bastardo encogerse todo lo que podía, escuchaba pisadas muy cerca, debía acabar con él antes que alguien me viese.

Salí de mi oscuridad dejándome ver, mostrándole mis colmillos, intimidándolo un poco, al verme su cara palideció.

—¿Me recuerdas, perro? —sonreí torcidamente

—Por favor, hazme lo que quieras a mí, pero no la lastimes —gimió desesperado—, por favor no la lastimes.

—_«Hay que buscarlo, el bastardo sabe demasiado.»_ —Leí la mente de uno de los hombres que estaba cerca—. _«El jefe ordenó acabarlo a él y a su bastarda.»_

—Por favor… —Charles me hizo mirarlo—. Eres tú, el de la foto hace diez años atrás, te recuerdo. —Su voz vaciló un poco, podía sentir su miedo, pero a la vez sentía el valor, en su mente solo había una preocupación, y no era conservar su vida—. Sé que vas a matarme, pero te lo suplico, no le hagas nada a ella, por favor, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. —Miré entre sus brazos el pequeño bulto de mantas y cobijas—. Por favor, yo…

—Calla —mi voz salió fría y dura—, deja las cobijas en el suelo.

—Por favor, yo… —Levanté mi bastón, empujando la garra en su pecho.

—He dicho calla y obedéceme —musité con voz firme, si algo odiaba en las personas era su jodida idea de sublevación.

Charles se agachó dejando el bulto de cobijas detrás de él, susurró algo y luego se giró a mí.

—Mi vida no importa, si hay algo de compasión en ti, tenla por mi _Bella. —_ Estaba harto de sus palabrerías, de sus ruegos que no lo llevarían a ningún lado, quería deleitarme con esto, pero mi tiempo se acababa y aún habían coños vírgenes que devorar para quedar satisfecho hasta el próximo treinta y uno de octubre. Hundí mi bastón en su pecho haciendo que la garra atravesara su corazón, disfruté el _crash_ que ésta hacía al atravesarlo, el momento en que su alma salió por su boca, retorcí el bastón dentro de su cuerpo antes de sacar la garra y quedarme observando los últimos latidos del asqueroso músculo incrustado en el metal.

—Para el próximo maldito… —reí—, yo no tengo compasión…

Iba a irme solo, lo que había dentro de las cobijas no era mi problema, me iba a girar para ver si encontraba a las tres putitas vírgenes, entonces lo escuché.

Un sollozo, algo mínimo, un sonido ahogado. Cómo reaccioné, no lo sé. Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, tomé el bulto de cobijas rosas y desaparecí del lugar.

Quizás el hijo de Lucifer sí tenía algo de compasión.

.

.

.

_**Hola hola, hacía años que quería subir esto por aquí pero me había aguantado por Dsex, espero que les guste es un mini fic de 4 capis, gracias a Sarai por el beteo de esta historia ya Salem y Kiki por sus porras, será un cap semanal **_

_**Espero me dejen saber que tal nos vemos el fin de semana con SD**_

_**KIZZ**_

_**Ary**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de crepúsculo son propiedad de Steph Meyer ella me los presta para que yo juegue con ellos_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta de EFF_**

**_(www facebook_**__**_com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Princess of Darkness_**

Con el bulto llorón entre mis brazos, me introduje en la profundidad del parque, podía seguir escuchando las pisadas frenéticas de los tipos que perseguían al maldito de Charles Swan, la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando lo encontraran tirado en el bosque con un agujero en su pecho iba a ser jodidamente espectacular, era una completa lástima que no pudiese ver sus rostros en ese maldito instante. El llanto era ensordecedor y por un momento me provocó soltar el maldito bulto al río, a la final qué me importaba si esa cosa regordeta y llorona vivía. Introduciéndome en el bosque llegué hasta donde había un grupo de adolescentes frente a lo que parecía una pequeña secta, sonreí al ver que mi padre aún tenía seguidores, en medio de los chicos había una piedra alta…un altar, y faltaba poco para la media noche.

Hubiese podido simplemente entregar al bodoque y dejar que ellos lo rindieran en honor a mi padre, era una buena idea y así yo podía comer algún coño fresco y probar un poco de dulce sangre antes que me tocase volver a mi mundo, pero no podía, esta cosa era mía, pensé que quizá la muerte era suficiente para Swan, pero él no había ni suplicado por su vida haciéndome perder la diversión, pero sí había suplicado por la del bodoque. Aparecí frente a los chicos enseñándoles mis colmillos mientras uno movía la ouija invocando a mi padre. Sus rostros de terror absoluto satisficieron mis ganas de ver a los cazadores de Swan, casi todos huyeron, pero había una chica recostada en el improvisado altar, aunque ella tenía un olor descompuesto, no era pura… A papá no le hubiese gustado mucho la bromita.

—Largo… —ordené roncamente, y eso solo bastó para que ella corriese como si fuera perseguida por el demonio… en efecto lo era.

Coloqué a la criatura humana sobre la piedra y desdoblé las cobijas mirando a la chiquilla.

Era calva como la mayoría de los bebés humanos, unas cuantas pelusas pero a eso no podía llamársele pelo, sus ojos eran enormes, abarcaban casi la mitad de su cara. Era condenadamente horrible, sus ojos se abrieron aún más y su llanto cesó… por unos minutos antes de volverse más fuerte, si hubiese podido tener migraña ya tuviese una. ¿Eran tan enervantes los bebés?, traté de recordar alguno en el inframundo, eran malos, muy malos, tan malos que volvían locas a sus madres, pero era divertido verlos hacer maldades… no era divertido ver este bodoque rosado, regordete y llorón.

Traté de entrar en su mente pero solo tenía estrellitas y varios trazos de colores. Era una mierda, por un segundo pensé en congeniarme con mi padre y ofrecerla en sacrificio, entonces la cosa insulsa tomó mi dedo y sus ojos oscuros me miraron fijamente.

—_«Jasper…»_ —llamé a mi primo telepáticamente—_, «Jasper, ¡Jasper Masen! Deja tu jodida labor humanitaria y ven a mí.»_

—_Espera…_

—_«¡Ya!»_ —espeté enojado mientras pinchaba el puente de mi nariz, el bodoque con patas volvió a llorar—. _¡Por un demonio, cállate!_ —grité mentalmente, haciendo que el bulto rosa dejara de llorar abruptamente, cerré los ojos sacando de mi capa mis los anillos con garras que mi padre me había dado para mi cumpleaños, que eran parecidos a las garras de los cuervos, tomé mi bastón favorito y lo presioné en el estómago del bulto trazando desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, la idea de ofrecerla en sacrificio era cada vez más atrayente.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido afán? Solo me faltaban seis perros, demonio.

—Cuando yo te llamo es porque te necesito. Yo soy tu soberano, soy más importante que un par de estúpidos perros —ladré enojado.

—Somos familia.

—Seré el rey de las tinieblas —sentencié—, no me obligues a...

—Aun así eres mi primo —me interrumpió alzando la voz, Jazzy estaba molesto—, y no tienes derecho a meterte en mi labor humanitaria, por si no lo recuerdas soy mitad humano.

—Cuida tu tono —le dije entre dientes—, seré tu maldito rey en poco tiempo. —Jazz bufó.

Y el bodoque empezó a llorar nuevamente.

—¡Solo cállala, quieres!, es inmune a todos mis poderes, al parecer solo reacciona con mis gritos y está empezando a molestarme.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Maté al imbécil que me tomó la foto hace cinco años.

—Has bebido sangre, apestas.

—Es mi placer, pero no te he llamado para que me digas qué debo o no hacer, recuerda tu maldito lugar en la jerarquía, Jasper, o me olvidaré que eres el estúpido desliz del tío Caius, te he llamado para que con tu poder la envejezcas hasta que muera, eso o la ofreceré en sacrificio a Carlisle —dije déspota, retrocediendo unos pasos.

Jasper se acercó a la piedra y miró a la masa humana, suspiró fuertemente extendiendo sus manos hacia el cuerpo.

—¿Y? —pregunté al ver que no hacía nada.

—Es inmune a mis poderes.

—Entonces la mataré con la garra, el sacrificio es lo mejor.

—Edward, es solo un bebé —indicó Jasper, como si me importara que fuese un maldito bebé o un anciano. Jasper se acercó y coloqué la garra en su cuello, paralizándolo, sus sentimentalismos me asqueaban, aún tenía la sangre del maldito de Charles. Lo vi tragar grueso mientras la garra bajaba hasta su pecho.

—No intervengas —sentencié a mi primo, empujándolo un poco pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que se alejara de mí. Lo vi caer al suelo mirándome con horror. Enfoqué mi vista en la masa humana llevando la punta de mi garra al mismo lugar en su anatomía donde había presionado a su padre. Sus ojos nuevamente se encontraron con los míos cuando hice presión en su pecho, y entonces pasó algo que no creí que ocurriría nunca, su mano regordeta agarró el bastón y sus orbes oscuros observaron mis ojos rojos, manteniéndome la mirada fija y desafiante.

Jasper dejó de respirar, y ya no era por uno de mis poderes.

—Ella te está retando —articuló, mirándome sin aliento, entonces el bodoque con patas sonrió, haciéndome retirar la garra de su cuerpo.

—¡Largo! —siseé cabreado a Jasper—. Ve a joder a tus perros.

—Queda poco menos de una hora para regresar, no dejaré que cometas una estupidez.

—¡Largo, ahora! —Mi garra se movió rápidamente, dejándola nuevamente en el cuello de mi primo—. ¡Vete! O esta vez no seré tan benevolente. —Jasper movió su capa y desapareció.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? —mascullé, mirando el bulto de cobijas.

Intenté volver a entrar en su mente, pero ahora solo había oscuridad, la tomé entre mis brazos y desparecí…

Llegué a un lugar apartado de la gran urbe, casi a las afueras de la ciudad vivía una servidora de mi padre, toqué a su puerta dos veces antes que ella abriese.

Jane Vulturi había recibido varios favores especiales de mi padre, ahora era momento de pagar.

—Mi señor. —Se postró a mis pies al ver mi apariencia y mis ojos rojos, desenvolví con mi capa el bulto que traía conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos con estupefacción, imagino que no era sencillo ver al hijo de Lucifer con un bulto rosa en brazos.

Entré a su casa adornada con calaveras y brujas, hasta llegar a la mesa donde había un tazón con dulces. Saqué mi bastón y tallé la estrella de David en el medio de la mesa de madera, Jane estaba aún arrodillada en el suelo sin hacer nada, solo me observaba mientras los objetos se movían hasta llegar a mí, las velas ocuparon su lugar, las luces se apagaron mientras colocaba al bodoque en medio y con mi anillo trazaba una línea en su mano regordeta.

—Has retado al hijo de Lucifer, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias. —Y sin perder más tiempo, clavé mis colmillos en su dulce carne.

Beber su sangre me mantuvo en un frenesí desquiciante, tomé lo justo de ella para poder dejarla viva… Mi placer sería ella, hasta que llegara el momento de destruir su patética existencia.

Desclavé mis dientes del bodoque y miré a Jane que aún estaba arrodillada tras de mí.

—Cuídala, aliméntala, y bajo ninguna circunstancia la dejes morir, ese… —sonreí—, ese será mi más grande placer.

Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi capa y saqué una gran cantidad de efectivo.

—Debes alejarte del camino de las tinieblas, mantenla lo más pura e inocente que puedas para cada vez que yo regrese. —Lamí la gota de sangre que se había deslizado por mis labios—. Mi padre sabrá recompensarte por cuidar mi nuevo juguete. —Miré al bodoque que había estado quieto desde que la había probado—. Si muere, el último pabellón del infierno será tu castigo.

Ella asintió mientras se levantaba del suelo, me envolví con mi capa y desaparecí del lugar, me quedaba poco tiempo.

A primera hora del día de los muertos la puerta del inframundo se abrió, trayendo de vuelta a todos los seres que salíamos a divertirnos…

En 365 días yo volvería y seguiría con el juego que acababa de comenzar.

La peor decisión de Charles Swan había sido dejarme a su hija, la peor decisión del bulto rosa había sido desafiarme.

Nadie se mete con el príncipe de las tinieblas…

.

.

.

Ohoh muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esto chicas!

Ary


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Steph Meyer ella me los presta para que yo juegue con ellos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta de EFF**_

_**(www facebook com/ groups/ elite. fanfiction)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Princess of Darkness**_

.

.

Mi vida era un misterio, no tenía nombres, no tenía padres, no tenía familia. Solo Jane…

Nunca había asistido a una escuela, a cambio de eso recibía clases personalizadas por Aro, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, gordo y calvo que apestaba a queso rancio.

Pasaba los días y las noches encerrada en esta maldita casa. Una casa lúgubre con espesas cortinas negras, sin flores en el jardín ni adornos en épocas navideñas.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a Jane quién era ella en lo patético que yo llamaba vida, ella me decía lo mismo:

—Soy tu tutor.

Sabía perfectamente que Jane no era una buena persona… Bueno, conmigo no era mala, pero tenía extrañas reacciones, sobre todo cuando se acercaba la noche de brujas.

Días antes ella estaba nerviosa, me hacía comer vegetales, tomar tantas vitaminas además de tomar jugos realmente espantosos, según ella para tener más color en mi piel pálida esos días. Comía carne a término medio… medio cruda, y me hacía bañar en esencia de rosas.

De niña siempre me aterró el día de brujas, tan pronto pisaban las cero horas del treinta y uno de octubre sentía que algo se apoderaba de mí, y por más extraño que pareciese, la mañana después se podía ver claramente dos incisiones, las cuales se borraban segundos después que yo abriese los ojos completamente. El día de todos los muertos yo era como un ente sin vida, pasaba casi todo el día en cama en una duermevela intranquila en donde soñaba con un tipo alto de cabellos cobres y ojos profundamente rojos.

—¡Un vampiro! —había dicho Alice cuando le conté—. Un Daemon Salvatore.

—¿Un quién? —le había contestado al escuchar el nombre, que se sentía algo pasado de moda.

—¿Damon? ¿Stephan?, más conocido en el bajo mundo como el vampiro sexy de The Vampire Diaries.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —pregunté confundida.

—Cierto, se me olvidaba que _Hitler_ no te deja ver televisión ni mucho menos ir al cine —se burló—. Enciende el celular que te regalé para tu cumpleaños, te voy a enviar una foto por pin para que veas esas dos bellezas. Byeeeee —dijo, alargando la e. A los pocos minutos me llegó una imagen del dichoso vampiro… Sin duda era hermoso, pero no tan hermoso como el hombre que irrumpía en mis sueños cada treinta y uno de octubre.

Apagué el aparato y me dejé caer en la cama mirando al techo, el hombre araña vivía en las esquinas de esta casa, estaba quedándome dormida cuando algo hundió mi cama. Salté del susto cuando Carlisle, el gato negro de Alice. Ese gato aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia, mi amiga decía que tenía muchas novias regadas en el barrio, así que solo iba a su casa cuando tenía hambre, o a la mía cuando Ali quería algo… como ahora, el gato llegó con un pedazo de papel sujeto a su collar.

_Enciende el celular mujer debo contarte algo._

Marie Alice Brandon había llegado a mí sin yo proponérmelo, el ático era el único lugar donde podía sentirme segura mientras estaba en casa, todo era demasiado oscuro debajo, en cambio el ático era mi luz, pero sobre todo era un lugar en donde Jane no ponía un pie. Alice se había mudado a la casa vecina hacía diez años, un día se asomó desde su habitación y me vio en la ventana, hemos sido amigas desde entonces.

Enseñó a su primer gato, Marcus, a traer mensajes, pero era bastante pesado. Misteriosamente un treinta y uno de octubre Marcus apareció muerto.

Así que sin poder comunicarnos, inventamos lo que solo un par de niñas podía hacer… un par de vasos desechables y un hilo. Eso fue hasta que el papá de Alice le compró uno de esos celulares bonitos y costosos, que yo nunca iba a poder tener porque Jane desaprobaba la tecnología diciendo que eso embrutecía. Sabía que nosotros no teníamos problemas económicos, pero la respuesta de Jane había sido un no rotundo cuando se lo pedí.

Alice, astuta como era, le había mentido a su padre diciendo que su bonito celular se había dañado y me lo había enviado en una de las extrañas pero oportunas apariciones de Carlisle hacía cuatro años atrás, yo no tenía dinero pero me las arreglaba para enviarle algo a Alice para cancelar el plan de minutos. Ahora teníamos un cordón casi invisible, pero que usábamos para enviarnos cosas cuando Carlisle no podía servirnos de gato mensajero.

Encendí el celular colocándole volumen, a sabiendas que era víspera del día de brujas y Jane salía a hacer diligencias importantísimas.

El teléfono no demoró mucho en sonar.

—_¿Cómo estás? Vi a Hitler salir_ —dijo en cuanto contesté.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy, Alice Brandon? Asustada hasta el tuétano, ¿vas a estar conmigo?

—_Este…_ —dudó.

—¿Este? Alice, eres mi única amiga, lo prometiste.

—_Emmett Cullen me invitó a la fiesta de máscaras de la escuela, solo serán dos horas, Bells._ —Bella, ese era el nombre que Alice me había dado, ya que según ella yo era hermosa.

—Alice, de verdad te necesito.

—_Llevo tres años esperando que ese espécimen masculino me mire._ —Mi amiga hizo sonidos lastimeros—._ Te juro que a las ocho de la noche estaré contigo._

Acaricié distraídamente las dos incisiones de mi muñeca, no podían verse, pero yo sabía perfectamente dónde estaban, siempre empezaban a picar cuando esta fecha se acercaba.

—_Vamos, nena, por favor… _—rogó mi amiga, y aunque estaba muerta de miedo, no podía negarle que estuviese con ese chico que a ella tanto le gustaba.

—¿Me prometes que estarás conmigo para el cierre de la noche de Hallowen?

—_Te lo juro como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon_ —afirmó, pagada de sí misma—_. ¿Sigues teniendo ese sueño?_

—Sí —respondí secamente. Estas últimas semanas ese sueño se repetía constantemente. Era el chico de ojos rojos y cabello cobre, que era tan hermoso que dolía, su mano empezaba acariciando mi vientre hasta llegar a la división de mis pechos, interrumpiendo allí sus movimientos durante un momento y luego avanzando hasta que sus dedos tocaban mi cuello, deteniéndose en un punto fijo en donde sabía estaban las incisiones.

_«Pronto… dieciocho años, seis mil quinientos setenta y ocho malditos días y por fin ha llegado el momento, se acabará todo… Sabremos si la leyenda será cierta y tú serás mi juguete favorito por el resto de mi eternidad.» _Su voz sonaba dos octavas más baja, más sexy y profunda que cualquiera que hubiese escuchado antes, si bien no tenía mucha vida social, estaban los sirvientes y Aro.

—_Tierra llamando a Bellalandia_ —gritó Alice.

—Mmm —fue todo lo que respondí.

—_¿Ya tienes todo lo que necesitamos tener?_

—Me hace falta el crucifijo —murmuré—, lo demás lo conseguí entre las cosas de Jane y la cocina.

—_Ok, repasemos la lista. ¿Cuchillos?_

—Sí.

—_¿Ajo?_

—Sí.

—_¿Espejos?_

—No sé para qué diablos quieres espejos, pero sí, también conseguí uno.

—_Es que vi Sombras Tenebrosas, Johnny Depp se cepilla los dientes, y no se ve su reflejo, solo el cepillo, es chistosísimo._ —Soltó la carcajada ella sola, no tenía ni idea quién era ese tal Johnny Depp.

—No creo que _Ojos Rojos_ quiera cepillarse los dientes. —Ojos rojos, así llamaba al hombre de mis sueños.

—_Lo sé, pero saldremos de dudas sobre si es un vampiro —_aseguró Alice_—. ¿Cuerdas?_

—Sí, conseguí las cuerdas.

—_Ya tengo mi traje negro y mi pasamontañas._

—Alice, por favor, debes estar aquí a las ocho —rogué muerta de miedo.

—_Ya te lo prometí, amiga, allí estaré. ¿Tienes la estaca?_

—Tengo una. ¿Conseguiste el agua bendita?

—_La robé de la pila bautismal, ¿será que tiene el mismo efecto?_ —No sabía si el Dios al que ella le rezaba podría ayudarnos si robábamos su agua.

—Debe tenerlo.

—_¡Mierda, Hitler! Apaga el celular y nos vemos mañana, cambio y fuera_.

—Alice —chillé—, recuerda que no tengo el crucifijo.

—_Sip, yo llevaré el de mamá. Te quiero Belly Bells_ —colgó.

—Niña… —La voz de Jane me hizo saltar—. ¡Estoy aquí, baja enseguida!

Suspiré y bajé las escaleras. Tan pronto estuve frente a ella, inspeccionó mis párpados y me dio un par de pastillas.

—¿Qué son?

—Tómatelas y no preguntes —ordenó con fastidio—. Mañana debo ir a Forks de viaje, la casa estará sola y más te vale no meter a nadie.

—No conozco a nadie —contradije, rodando los ojos.

—No soy estúpida, niña, y por el bien de tu amiguita más te vale que no le dé por conocer esta casa luego de diez años.

—Si te refieres a Alice, estará en la fiesta de su escuela.

—Yo no dije ningún nombre. —¡Triplemente mierda! Jane enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas rubias y murmuró algo bajo su aliento—. Si saben lo que les conviene, más te vale que estés sola en tu maldito ático mañana. Ahora vamos a comer.

Miré mi plato con aprensión, hacía más de doce días que esto era todo lo que comía, rodajas de remolacha e hígado de vaca a medio cocinar, era simplemente asqueroso, y un gran vaso de jugo de un extraño fruto.

Después de comer, volé a mi cuarto quitando de mi boca el sabor desagradable del hígado medio cocido. Carlisle movía su cola sobre mi mesa con una suculenta barra de S_nickers_.

**Dos horas después**

Escuché un silbido bajo mi ventana.

Miré a Alice vestida completamente de negro, bajé la cuerda y ella subió hasta mi ventana.

Alice había tomado clases para escalar montañas, y era muy buena en muchas cosas.

—Vi a Hitler salir, ¿a dónde demonios va a esta hora?

—No sé ni me importa, me dio a entender que ella sabe cada vez que te quedas conmigo. ¿Trajiste todo?

Bajó su mochila y sacó una botella de agua, dos cadenas de bolitas, ella dijo que eran rosarios, el crucifijo y un libro negro.

—Mamá siempre dice que entre más ayuda, mejor —explicó cuándo me quedé mirando el libro—. Es una biblia, Bella. —Me la pasó, observé las primeras páginas; una vez Aro intentó darme catecismo y Jane casi lo mata—. ¿Nunca habías visto una? —Negué—. Dicen que allí está todo lo que Dios quiere que hagamos. —Me pasó una cadena de rosario y se colocó ella uno también; luego trituramos el ajo y lo esparcimos en las cuatro puntas de mi cama, y el crucifijo en la pared sobre ésta, colocó la estaca en mi mesa de noche y los cuchillos debajo de mi almohada en forma de cruz.

—¿Crees que todo esto funcionará? —pregunté, viendo como colocaba el espejo en la pared frente a mi cama.

—Bueno, si es un demonio sí, si es un vampiro… los vampiros no existen Bells, así que yo supongo que es un demonio —su voz fue tenebrosa.

—No es gracioso que te burles de mí.

—No me burlo, es solo que tienes una imaginación muy vívida.

—Si no me crees ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te cuido y te apoyo, soy una amiga… ahhhh —bostezó—. Creo que debemos ir a la cama.

—¡Nos quedaremos dormidas!

—Ya es pasada la media noche…

—Oficialmente ya es día de brujas —susurré, pasando mi mano por mis brazos.

—Hagamos algo, yo dormiré primero hasta las dos y luego tú dormirás después.

Así estuvimos toda la noche, pero ni rastros del misterioso demonio, vampiro o lo que sea que se aparece en estas fechas. Tal como Jane lo previó, la casa estuvo sola, dejó para cenar lo mismo de ayer pero lo deseché, por lo que Alice y yo comimos barras de chocolate. El día casi había pasado y hasta ahora nada sucedía.

—¿Cómo me veo? —inquirió Alice, mostrándome su disfraz.

—Preciosa… prométeme que estarás aquí a la hora.

—Lo juro.

.

.

.

Hacía dos horas que Alice se había ido y aún no llegaba, el cielo se oscureció anunciando una tormenta, ya ni los niños se encontraban pidiendo golosinas en las calles.

Encendí el celular pero no tenía señal.

—Alice, por favor —susurré, aferrándome al rosario que colgaba de mi cuello cuando un viento helado me hizo estremecer… fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

El olor a azufre, el frío en cada parte de mi cuerpo, y esos dos ojos rojos como el rubí mirándome con hambre…

Estaba perdida.

.

.

.

ohhhh llego el visitante anual...Pobre Bells! lamento haberme demorado chicas pero no estaba en casa y sin compu.

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la otra semana con el ultimo capi de este minific.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo me divierto jugando con ellos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta EFF (Facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¿Qui-Quién eres? —Su voz tembló un poco, decidí no salir de la oscuridad antes de responderle.

—Soy tu peor pesadilla, el causante de todos tus males… soy tu dueño. —Y en un pestañeo ya estaba frente a ella.

—No me lastimes —pidió entrecortado mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla—, por favor, no…

—¡Calla! —ordené, tomando su boca con mis dedos—. Shh, siempre tan latosa y ruidosa, _bodoque. _—Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de temor que me hacían sentir victorioso.

Su respiración se aceleró, podía ver bajo sus ropas el latir desesperado de su corazón.

—_No le hagas daño _—dijo Jasper a mi mente, por lo que solté al bodoque con aprensión. ¡Qué diablos! ¿Por qué Jasper estaba en mi cabeza?

Miré a la insulsa humana correr hasta su cama y tomar algo que tenía sobre ésta.

—¿De verdad crees que eso puede hacerme daño? —increpé irritado—. No ves que no es más que un trozo de madera pueril… —La vi murmurar algo entre dientes muy parecido a un "Padre Nuestro", no pude evitar la carcajada que salió de mi garganta, Jane sabía que ella no podía aprender ningún tipo de oración.

—_Recuerda lo que dijo el abuelo_ —volvió a decir mi primo telepáticamente.

—_«Ve a joder a tus insulsos perros»_ —le espeté, antes de caminar hacia Isabella.

—Por favor, por favor… —rogaba entre dientes, sus ojos cerrados y su postura indefensa me hacían sentir jodidamente feliz, yo era el dueño de su miedo.

—He esperado mucho por esto —susurré, sintiendo cómo mis colmillos se alargaban, ella olía jodidamente bien, como todos los años cuando venía dispuesto a acabar con su patética existencia y su olor me embriagaba a tal punto que drenarla, en vez de hacerme feliz, me hacía sentirme mal.

Trataba de saciarme lo más que podía con las putas, los indigentes y cualquier patético humano que se cruzara en mi camino, pero cuando estaba frente a ella… era como si no me hubiese alimentado en días, era una droga, y yo como el príncipe del mal no podía tener ese tipo de debilidades, así que este era el día para acabar con su existencia, me saciaría y luego reduciría sus huesos a polvo.

Sostenía la cruz de madera fuertemente frente a ella, se la quité sin delicadeza, dejándola acostada en la cama.

—_Carlisle dice que…_

—_«¡Sal de mi maldita cabeza y cállate!» _—le grité a Jazz. Carlisle padre estaba senil, sus dos mil quinientos años lo estaban consumiendo, y estaba loco con esa inexistente mujer "la princesa de la oscuridad", una simple humana…

_"La princesa de la oscuridad es una chica de apariencia frágil, pero su fuerza interior es tan fuerte que puede acabar con el mismo rey de las tinieblas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su temple es insospechado, yo temí cuando Caius se dejó embaucar de aquella humana y ahora vigilo muy de cerca a esta chica, porque ella será el fin del dueño de la oscuridad, él será un títere ante su encanto y ella será la que reinará en las tinieblas."_

¡Una humana no reinaría mi mundo! Quizás Tanya y su habilidosa lengua, o Victoria y su apretado coño a pesar de tener más de mil años en uso, pero una simple humana…

La tomé del brazo quitándole el trozo de madera y jalándola fuerte a mi pecho, el olor de su sangre corriendo a prisa por sus venas me envolvió en una neblina densa, como todos los años. Cada trescientos sesenta y cinco días yo venía a alimentarme, la paralizaba mientras hundía mis colmillos en su piel, drenando solo lo justo para una nueva ración un año después. Al día siguiente mis concubinas trataban de satisfacerme, pero ninguna olía tan bien, ninguna era tan apetecible como el _bodoque_ rosa, de niña su olor era menos fuerte, pero cuando alcanzo los trece años y su cuerpo fue tomando forma… era casi imposible detener el animal sádico y feroz que en mí sobresalía, así que paralizarla y crearle estúpidas imágenes en donde ella jugaba con animales era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Pero hoy quería que fuera diferente, hoy quería que ella estuviera junto a mí, enterrar mis colmillos en su piel y paladear el dulce sabor de su sangre.

Mi mano acarició su nuca mientras sentía el miedo recorrer su alma, la sujeté fuertemente contra mí y la besé.

Al principio se mantuvo inmóvil, luego fue más accesible hasta llegar al punto de dejarme invadir su cavidad bucal, el beso se tornó fiero, mis manos empezaron a moverse en cada parte de su cuerpo. Era una sensación nunca antes vivida ni vista. Quería más, necesitaba más… consumirla, acabarla, incinerarla, ella era un coño virgen y perfecto para el rey del purgatorio.

_"Ella será el fin del dueño de la oscuridad, él será un títere ante su encanto y ella será la que reinará en las tinieblas."_

Me detuve a mí mismo al recordar las palabras de Carlisle padre, debía acabarla o ella acabaría conmigo.

—_«¡Detenla!» _—dije a Jasper cuando sentí a la chica entrometida de la casa de al lado cerca.

Acerqué mi nariz al cuello de la pequeña hojilla que temblaba frente a la tormenta. Por años, muchos años, la había marcado en diferentes lugares, pero siempre había querido hacerlo aquí, sentía mis colmillos empezar a picar, ladeé más su cabeza aspirando su olor.

—No me haga daño, por favor —gimió.

—Shhh —susurré, dejando que mi nariz se paseara ahí donde la sangre pasaba más a prisa—. Eres un dulce exquisito. —Abrí mi boca y clavé los colmillos de forma profunda, sintiendo cómo su piel se desgarraba y un grito de dolor abandonaba sus labios.

No, esta vez no había cuentos infantiles, esta vez era a mi manera: yo y mi oscuridad, su sangre siempre era tan adictiva, era como el más exquisito manjar servido en el inframundo. Isabella Swan tenía algo en sí misma que causaba que mi cuerpo se desconectara por completo, nunca antes me había importado detenerme, pero con ella… con ella quería siempre más, a la vez que no quería que acabara.

Su cuerpo peleó antes de tensarse y dejarse caer laxo entre mis brazos, sentía su corazón latir furiosamente, así que no la había matado.

Desclavé mis colmillos de su piel, limpiando con mi lengua el pequeño hilo de sangre mientras sentía cómo mi cuerpo empezaba el frenesí catártico de su sangre en mi sistema. Quería más, quería saber cuán deliciosa podía ser su sangre si la mezclaba con algo más apetitoso para mí.

Su ropa empezó a estorbar y con un solo rasguño la tuve desnuda para mí, inconsciente, hermosa, solo ataviada en un pequeño conjunto rosa pálido de encaje.

Mi pequeño _bodoque_… mi juguete.

Mi ropa desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a cubrir el suyo.

Las fantasías de los últimos dieciocho años se recreaban en mi cabeza como _flash back_, haciendo mi erección extremadamente dolorosa.

—_No lo hagas._ —Jasper, el maldito iba a lograr que lo matara si no callaba sus malditos pensamientos.

—_«Jódete» _—gemí, antes de desaparecer el sostén y dejar que mi lengua paladeara su delicado y pálido pecho.

Hermoso era una palabra que quedaba pequeño ante la grandeza de lo que veía.

Ni siquiera mis ciento veinte concubinas juntas lograban que yo sintiera la mitad de la emoción que sentía en estos momentos

_"Él será un títere ante su encanto y ella será la que reinará en las tinieblas."_

Saqué de mi cabeza las palabras de Carlisle padre antes de tocar con mis palmas la fina y pálida protuberancia que estaba finamente enmarcada por un par de piedras rosas. Dejé que mis manos ahuecaran sus pechos antes de deslizar mi lengua en su fina cavidad bucal trayéndola de nuevo a mí.

—Por favor —balbuceó, e inmediatamente le envié una imagen falsa de lo que sucedía, haciéndole creer que ella deseaba esto tanto como yo, sus manos apresaron mis cabellos causando un siseo de placer en mí, mientras dejaba que mi miembro encontrara el calor que buscaba.

Lamí su cuello, bajé por el canalillo de sus pechos, enroscando mi boca en su pezón mientras mi mano tiraba del otro.

Sus jadeos entrecortados, sus finos gemidos eran la música exacta para este momento.

Mi lengua deslizándose por su piel, su cadera buscando el contacto de mi miembro.

La mordí un par de veces, el pecho, vientre, hasta llegar al lugar que deseaba, sus bragas de encaje quedaron hechas jirones ante el filo de mis colmillos.

Sus piernas se abrieron a mí como una rosa en pleno florecimiento, dejé que mi nariz navegara por sus pliegues, intoxicándome con su fragancia, antes de hacer lo que hace más de cinco años tenía pensado.

Sus caderas se alzaron de la cama, pegando su sexo completamente a mi boca, cuando mis colmillos se enterraron con fuerza en la sensible y caliente carne mientras mi lengua entraba y salía de ella rompiendo su himen, regalándome más placer que en mis cuatrocientos años de vida.

Perdí la noción del tiempo levemente mientras su sangre y fluidos seguían su camino, de mi boca a mi garganta, quemándome en el proceso.

Caliente, dulce, y completamente adictiva.

Cuando su cuerpo explotó en mil pedazos fue el jodido paraíso, uno al cual yo jamás podría entrar.

Mi miembro pidió clemencia y costó todo de mí no correrme sin haberla probado de todas las maneras posibles.

Me arrodillé en la cama trayendo su cuerpo laxo nuevamente sobre mí, volví a besarla, transportándola de nuevo al momento exacto de placer, tan perdida en un éxtasis subliminal que no sintió la intromisión de mi miembro en su interior.

Un bramido escalofriante abandonó mi pecho mientras su cuerpo entraba en tensión, apretado, estrecho, resbaladizo y jodidamente caliente. ¡Oh sí! Así debía ser el jodido paraíso.

La embestí como poseso, dejándola bajar por mi falo ardiente, mis colmillos picaron nuevamente, como siempre parecía no saciarme de su sangre; esta vez mi objetivo fue diferente, su redondo pecho izquierdo del lado en el cual su sangre bombeaba con una fuerza absolutamente peligrosa.

Volví a rasgar su piel mientras cantidades peligrosas de sangre se deslizaban por mi garganta. Me sentía más hambriento que nunca, más poseído que siempre, más salvaje que en todos mis putos años de vida… y entonces las palabras volvieron a mi conciencia como un yunque:

"_Ella será el fin del dueño de la oscuridad, él será un títere ante su encanto, y ella será la que reinará en las tinieblas."_

Jodido. Esa era la palabra correcta. Su respiración era frenética, sentía su interior estrecharse en torno a mí, su liberación llegó rauda y veloz mientras yo seguía alimentándome, y de un momento a otro se desvaneció, abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el pálido rostro de mi pequeño _bodoque_ rosa.

¿Cuánto había bebido de ella hoy?

Desclavé mis colmillos de su piel y tomé con mis manos su cabeza, dejándola frente a mí mientras embestía un par de veces más, cuando estuve seguro que no faltaba mucho para liberarme, rasgué mi muñeca derecha, colocándola en su boca y enviando una orden mental para que ella succionara.

Dicho y hecho.

Ella se apretó a mi muñeca como si el mundo dependiese de eso, mi liberación me tocó de manera sublime cuando clavé nuevamente mis colmillos en ella, su cuerpo volvió a estallar, el mío convulsionó bajo su cuerpo.

Nunca jamás debía compartir mi sangre, menos con un humano, pero estaba tan seguro como que era el príncipe de la oscuridad, que no podría vivir sin esto. Maldito Charlie Swan por cruzarse en mi camino. Maldito _bodoque_ rosa por ser tan malditamente adictiva… y maldito yo y mi obsesión por ella. No había nada más que decir, sus ojos se abrieron, rojos como un par de rubís preciosos… y lo supe.

El príncipe de las tinieblas cedía su derecho de nacimiento a la mujer de apariencia frágil.

La princesa de la oscuridad…

.

.

.

Y esto fue todo no hay epilogo, el cazador quedo cazado por una simple mortal muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un minuto para dejar un comentario y las que solo leyeron me gustaría saber que pensaron de esta mini historia, también muchas gracias a Sarai que fue quien me acompaño en el beteo de esta historia

besitos

**Ary**


End file.
